


Patrol With Me

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jason Todd, Coming Untouched, Dubious Anatomy, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, Spanking, a n y w a y, thanks Ivy, what can I say I leaned into that size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Come on B, you have to admit it's a little funny." Jason shifted uselessly where he sat, trying to swallow past how raw his voice sounded, the way he couldn't quite keep his breath even. "I'm surprised this is the first time this has happened to us honestly, the stories Dick has told me I mean–""Stop talking."A run in with Ivy turns a routine night of patrol into something else entirely.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 371
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Patrol With Me

**Author's Note:**

> *vaguely gestures* yeah

Bruce looked like he was made of marble he was holding himself so stiff, only moving as much as driving required of him and no more. He almost looked like one of those statues he was so fond of lurking on top of, the thought so ridiculous Jason was laughing before he could stop himself. 

"Jason," Bruce snapped, the slip of using his real name in the field exposing just how on edge Bruce truly was.

"Come on B, you have to admit it's a little funny." Jason shifted uselessly where he sat, trying to swallow past how raw his voice sounded, the way he couldn't quite keep his breath even. "I'm surprised this is the first time this has happened to us honestly, the stories Dick has told me I mean–"

"Stop talking." Bruce's voice was like gravel coming out of him now, his hands gripping the wheel so tightly Jason could hear his gloves straining against it. 

"If you wanted someone with you who shuts up we both know you shouldn't have asked me." Jason found himself laughing again as his own words really hit him, the fact that he was in this situation at all only because Bruce had actually _asked _to work this case with him. It was just another one of life's great joke with him as the disappointing punchline. "Of course this ended up happening."__

__"This isn't funny," Bruce said in a slow even voice, so obviously fighting with everything he had to keep it that way, "Once we're back I can synthesize a new antidote, just don't talk until then."_ _

__Jason opened his mouth only to snap it shut when he briefly met Bruce's eyes, words he knew he couldn't say threatening to spill out of him. His skin felt itchy and too tight wrapped around him, what had been a low burn in his gut up until now shifting into full blown need, desperate in a way he couldn't stand. Jason never let himself feel want like this for anyone, and the fact that he was forced to feel it now for Bruce of all people was just too much. One glance at Bruce proved he was just as affected, the endless expanse of his chest straining with each breath he took. Jason couldn't remember if Bruce's mouth had always been so red, if the curve of his bottom lip had always been so inviting._ _

__"Look out the window," Bruce snapped, the rough demand in his voice bringing a fresh shiver to Jason's skin._ _

__"Sir yes sir," Jason said, aiming for something light and unaffected and completely failing. Something in his chest actually ached when he pulled his eyes away from Bruce's frame and Jason decided all at once that the next time he saw Ivy he wasn't going to give her the chance to even blink before he shot her._ _

__Of course she had waited until it was just him and Bruce before trying out something new._ _

__Jason almost wanted to ask Bruce to turn on the radio, anything to drown out the sound of their heavy breath, the sound of his blood pounding through him. Jason's suit felt close to suffocating, too tight wrapped around his burning skin. Sweat was starting to itch at his palms, sticking to his gloves and Jason pulled them off with a rough sound, gasping soon after despite himself at the feeling of the cold air against his bare hands. Jason moved both hands to his knees and gripped them tightly, lying to himself that Bruce couldn't see the way he was trembling if he did it._ _

__They were still pulling into the cave when Bruce pressed open his door and all but threw himself from the Batmobile, and by the time Jason was stepping out into the cave Bruce was already running an analysis on a sample of his own blood. Even in this state Bruce was still the model of efficiency. He hadn't even taken off his cowl yet and Jason knew Bruce had to be burning up, sweat sticking the suit to his skin even tighter than it was usually, and usually Jason could see close to everything. The dark material that was practically painted to Bruce's thick thighs, the bat the stretch out across his hard wide chest, the gloves wrapped around his powerful hands, hands that could hold him down, hands that could take him apart until Jason couldn't do a thing to–_ _

__Bruce's hand slammed down against the desk so suddenly Jason jumped, cock twitching in the too tight confines of his pants. Jason forced his eyes up to the screen, taking a few steps closer until he could read out the results._ _

__Inconclusive. Rerunning for further analysis._ _

__Wait time is approximately 23 hours._ _

__Jason's mouth dried out all at once, locking his legs against the sudden need that spiked through him. There wasn't an antidote for them, at least not tonight, and they both knew what could happen to someone dosed by Ivy for that long with no release. They both had to fuck someone and soon, there was no other way around it. Jason pulled his jacket off and let it fall to the floor, pulling his shirt off right after until he was only left in his undershirt before walking over to where Bruce still sat in front of the screen, his back to him._ _

__Bruce stood up before Jason could get too close, pushing back his cowl before turning to meet Jason's eye for what felt like the first time that night. There was someone wild there looking back at him that Jason so rarely saw Bruce give into, a slight flush to his skin that left Jason aching all over, biting his bottom lip to hold back the gasp waiting at the back of his throat. Even though Bruce only had a few inches on him he seemed to tower before Jason now, his eyes so intense Jason felt near split in two._ _

__"You need to go shower and change," Bruce said in a rough voice, "Your clothes are contaminated."_ _

__"And what about you? Just gonna sit out here and stew in all your angst over thinking about fucking me?"_ _

__Bruce sucked in a sharp breath, glaring at Jason as his hands closed into fists at his sides. Jason shifted his eyes, trailing them over muscled thighs before his breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. Bruce was hard. Jason didn't even realize his hand had reached down to rub against the aching line of his own straining cock until Bruce was snapping at him to stop._ _

__Jason wasn't sure why Bruce thought what he said would matter to him now and instead moved his hand up to pop open the button on his pants and started working the zipper down. In a few long angry strides Bruce closed the distance between them and wrapped his gloved hands around each of Jason's bare wrists, pulling them both to his sides. The back of Bruce's knuckles brushed against Jason's cock when he zipped back up his pants and Jason arched into it before he could think, something halfway to a moan coming out of him as he chased further contact in vain. Bruce spun him around and brought both of Jason's arms behind his back, holding his wrists together with one hand as the other went to his hip to hold him in place._ _

__Jason meant to say something biting but found himself just pressing into the feeling as he shook apart all over, so desperately turned on he felt close to lightheaded. The way he was aching inside was a completely new sensation and just as impossible to ignore, a need that refused to be denied threatening to burn him through. Bruce's grip was so unwavering that Jason couldn't help but to twist against it just to feel the satisfaction of Bruce holding him even tighter, his breath heavy and labored behind him as Jason arched his back to reach him._ _

__Bruce's hand fell away from his hip and a thrill ran through Jason until he felt the zip tie close around his wrists._ _

__"Really Bruce," Jason sighed as Bruce grabbed his bound together wrists and all but dragged him over to the medical table, pushing him roughly against it before letting him go. Jason knew Bruce expected him to turn around and sit down, so instead he just bent over, resting his chest along the cold metal as he took a small step to bring his legs just that much further apart. Jason hardly had time to take a breath before Bruce was back behind him, pulling him up by his wrists and spinning him around. Jason could barely appreciate his closeness before Bruce grabbed him by the waist and actually _lifted _him up onto the table.___ _

____Jason managed to brace himself on his hands when he twisted his elbow just right and leaned back into them, spreading his legs along the table as he did. Bruce had yet to move away, still just standing there right before him, his eyes moving over Jason's body too quickly for Jason to follow, not that he'd been able to look for that long. All Jason could seem to focus on now was the line of Bruce's cock, hard and straining up against the suit._ _ _ _

____"So what's the plan Batman," Jason heard himself ask as he shifted his hips towards Bruce along the table, an irrational laugh spilling out of him soon after, sounding almost close to hysterical. But maybe he was. Even just this morning the idea that he would be hard and aching for it, spreading his legs for Bruce of all people would have sounded like the worst kind of joke, and yet here he was._ _ _ _

____"We wait," Bruce snapped, "The toxin won't kill us."_ _ _ _

____"So there's no plan then, great." Jason shifted his weight from behind him and laid down on his side along the table, feeling weak in a way he wouldn't let himself think about. His voice already sounded desperate enough as it was. "You know we have no proof of that anymore right? This shit is completely different from what she's used before."_ _ _ _

____Bruce's jaw tensed as he pulled himself up straighter, glaring down at Jason. Jason tried to laugh but it came out of him all wrong, a fresh wave of heat crashing over him and stealing his breath away. Before he could remember why he shouldn't Jason was turning over until he was face down on the table, rolling his hips against the cold metal beneath him. It hardly brought him any relief but Jason moaned into it all the same, shaking all over. When he turned his head Bruce still hadn't moved, hands clenched into first as his sides with his eyes locked on Jason._ _ _ _

____"What's the plan?" Jason asked again as he rubbed himself along the table, the need inside of him burning away any shame he had left. He was so hard he couldn't stand it, could hardly breathe around how desperately he just needed to fuck something, to be fucked by _anything _.___ _ _ _

______"Jason," Bruce snapped, the command clear in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sorry B," Jason gasped, still rolling his hips down against the unforgiving metal, "I can't." Even just speaking now took more effort than he was comfortable with, almost impossible to get out any words besides the ones waiting at the back of his throat that Jason refused to say._ _ _ _ _ _

______All at once Jason was flipped onto his back, Bruce's hands hard where they gripped him at his shoulder and along his hip. Jason couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips up against the empty air, a whining kind of groan falling out of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Jason," Bruce said again, moving the hand from his shoulder to hold the side of his face, "Try and relax, just breathe."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jason turned his face into Bruce's hold, a gasping needy sound falling out of him at the feeling of Bruce's gloved hand along his burning skin. Bruce must have been covered in sweat by now, but he was still in every inch of his suit besides the cowl. "Breathing isn't the problem."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bruce's hand slipped back into Jason's hair and held it in a tight grip, holding him in place. Jason shook all over, mouth falling open around a sigh as his eyes slipped shut for a moment. His bound together wrists dug into his back, but even the strain against his arms had just started to feel like pleasure, like someone was holding him down, like Bruce was holding him all over. "Bruce," Jason said again, pulling open his eyes to look at the older man standing over him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bruce didn't reply, something far away in his expression like he was in a daze looking down at him. The hand in his hair tightened and Jason's mouth fell open around a gasp, shivers of pleasure unlike any he'd ever felt before running over him. Jason licked his bottom lip and watched Bruce follow the motion with his eyes, his hand on Jason's hip shifting down until he was gripping his thigh instead._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Bruce," Jason said again, close to begging now he was so desperately turned on, thoughts nothing but a swirling pile of want that demanded satisfaction._ _ _ _ _ _

______But instead his voice had the opposite effect and Bruce dropped his hands before taking a large step back and turned around, but not before Jason saw the look on his face. Lips parts and skin flushed, eyes wide with desire. Bruce wanted him, he wanted to fuck him, even if he couldn't admit it to himself yet. Jason was about to speak when he saw Bruce's hands moving to his cape before all but ripping it off, quickly followed by his gloves, and then Jason couldn't remember how to say a thing at all._ _ _ _ _ _

______The suit clung to Bruce like a second skin, painted to every curve of thick muscle along his back. Jason forgot how to breath as he watched Bruce's shoulder blades shift and tense, trailing his eyes down to Bruce's tapered waist, the curve of his ass, the thighs he wanted to bury his face between. Jason swallowed roughly against his watering mouth, burning up all over, sweat dripping down his hairline. Bruce bent over to pull off his boots and Jason couldn't hold back his groan, so hard now pleasure was starting to tip over into pain._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finding the strength Jason pushed himself off of the table, walking over to Bruce even when he turned around to glare at him. Jason could see Bruce bracing himself and so he didn't let himself think, just fell to his knees the moment he was close enough to touch. Bruce hadn't even managed to take his boots off, they were just unlaced on one foot. Jason wished more than anything in that moment that his arms were free, so he could reach out and hold onto Bruce's thighs as he leaned in, but Jason found himself leaning in anyway. When he was close enough to feel the heat radiating off of Bruce's cock a hand slipped into his hair and roughly pulled his head back, a high cut off sound falling out of him that Jason couldn't remember ever having made before now._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jason didn't realize he had his eyes closed, bracing himself for the moment Bruce stopped touching him when he felt another hand come to rest along his throat and his eyes shot open all at once. Bruce didn't look like he was carved out of stone anymore, he looked affected, breath labored, mouth slightly parted, but it was his eyes that made Jason ache all over; Bruce looked like he was taking every inch of him apart, pupils blown so wide his eyes looked black and never moving away from Jason. Bruce's hand moved up his neck to his jaw, thumb shifting down until it was pressed right beneath his mouth but before Jason could react Bruce dropped his hands like he'd been burned._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't," Jason begged as he lunged forward, face pressed against Bruce's stomach, "Come on B, untie me and I'll suck you off, you can close your eyes, you don't even have to think about–"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bruce's hand was back in his hair and yanking his head back, looking down at him with wild eyes, chest heaving. Jason took a step forward on his knees, and when Bruce's grip on him didn't change he took another one, pressed against the length of him, the hot line of Bruce's leg against his cock the first moment of real pleasure he'd got all night. Jason's eyes rolled back into his head with a moan as he rolled his hips against Bruce's leg without thought, lost in the feeling. Both of Bruce's hands moved to his hips and held him in place, not letting him move anymore but not pushing him away either._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Or you could look right at me while I do it," Jason said in a low voice, titling his head back as he spoke, "You wanna watch me suck your cock? I bet if you really worked at it you could even fit most of it inside."_ _ _ _ _ _

______One of Bruce's hands dropped from Jason's hip to come up and cover his mouth, his fingers digging into Jason's jaw hard enough to bruise, but Jason could only moan into his palm. One hand wasn't enough to hold him still and he was back to grinding himself along Bruce's leg, heat sparking up his spine, cock leaking against his pants, the pressure nowhere near enough but his body just wouldn't stop. Jason jerked his head back and Bruce's hand fell away from his face before falling back to his side, an action Jason regretted immediately when he heard the sounds falling out of him now, wet and open desperate._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't say anything," Bruce said unprompted before he grabbed Jason by the shoulders and pulled him to his feet, spinning him around so that Jason's back was to him. "Don't say anything," Bruce said again, so close now Jason could feel his breath along his neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jason bit his bottom lip to keep himself silent, unable to hold back his whole body shudder when Bruce's hand moved to his hip, sliding low across his stomach before moving down to the button on his pants and pushed it open. Bruce pushed down the zipper and Jason's thighs shook, biting his lower lip raw. Bruce pushed his pants down a few inches, just enough to be able to reach inside and wrap his hand around Jason's aching cock._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Bruce," Jason gasped, shaking all over. His cock jerked in Bruce's grip, dripping out onto his fingers. It felt so good Jason already felt a breath away from coming and Bruce hadn't even moved his hand yet._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't talk." Bruce twisted his hand and dragged in up the length of Jason's cock, getting his palm wet at the head before dragging it back down again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jason's hips jerked roughly before his knees shook, chest heaving as he fell back against the hard expanse of Bruce's chest. The hand on his cock only paused for a moment before Bruce kept stroking him, his grip hot and tight. He went so much slower than Jason even did when he touched himself and he didn't know how to deal with the building pressure inside of him, an ache he'd never felt before that had him close to begging for something he knew Bruce would never give him._ _ _ _ _ _

______His wrist ached and Jason twisted them behind his back, realizing all at once what they were pressed between. Jason hardly had to turn his hand down before he felt it, the thick hard line of Bruce's cock. Jason wrapped his hand around it all at once, feeling how tight the fabric was stretched against it, just how big Bruce was. For the first time Bruce made a sound behind him, a cut off low grown that had him arching up into Bruce's now unmoving hand around his cock, rubbing the heel of his palm against as much of the length of Bruce's cock as he could reach. Jason turned his face along Bruce's shoulder, mouth suddenly right next to Bruce's straining neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You feel so good B," Jason said just as he ran his hand up Bruce's cock again before he kept going, grabbing onto the waistline of Bruce's pants and pulling. The fabric was hardly pulled down before Jason felt Bruce's cock slap against the back of his hand, quickly twisting his hand to grip it. Jason's fingers could hardly touch where they closed around it because of the off angle and just how _thick _Bruce was, and when he worked his hand further down Bruce's cock they couldn't touch at all. "You should fuck me."___ _ _ _ _ _

________Bruce didn't say a word, just tightened his grip around Jason's cock, working it harder and faster until Jason could hardly breathe. He tried to keep his hand moving on Bruce's cock but the heat burning it's way up inside of him made it impossible to remember how to make his limbs move, made it impossible to think about anything besides Bruce pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Bruce's thumb dragged across the head of his cock, smearing the wetness around before squeezing, making a low sound behind him that Jason wanted to eat it felt so good to hear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Please," Jason gasped as he found his voice again, managing to squeeze his limp hand around Bruce's cock behind him, "Bruce please."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bruce shushed him lightly, his hand still working Jason's cock without pause. Jason didn't know how he hadn't come yet, pleasure greater than anything he'd felt before pumping through him, his legs shaking, hardly able to keep himself upright against the feeling of it all at once. Suddenly Bruce's other hand was pressed low on his stomach, pushing Jason back against his chest. He lost his grip on Bruce's cock but it was almost better like this, Bruce pressed along the entirety of his back, his cock bared and hard and aching against him. Jason could feel it, bare skin against bare skin along the few inches of his ass that were exposed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The hand on his stomach moved down then, pushing Jason's pants down past his ass before moving down to cup his balls, squeezing them as his other hand stroked Jason's cock, and that was it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jason shook all over, head falling back against Bruce's shoulder as his cock pulsed and jerked in Bruce's hand, spilling out all over it. The pleasure just kept building and a broken noise came out of him, feeling like he was burning up all over inside. Bruce's hand just kept working him, his other hand on Jason's balls moving to rub up the inside of his thigh before gripping it, Bruce's cock starting to slowly thrust along Jason's now completely bare ass. Jason arched back against him, some distant point in his mind screaming because his cock was still hard, the slow feeling of coming down after his orgasm never reaching him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________All he could think about was desperately he needed Bruce inside of him. He wanted to beg for it, drop down to his knees again and force Bruce down his throat, but he was terrified to speak again and break the momentary spell Bruce was under. His hand had let go of Jason's still painfully hard cock and held onto his hips with both hands instead, his face tucked against Jason's neck as he ground himself along his ass. His cock slipped and suddenly he was thrusting his cock along Jason's crease, the head catching against his rim and making him shake all over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes," Jason gasped, unable to hold back his voice any longer, "Come on Bruce, just do it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bruce practically growled on his next thrust, his grip on Jason's hip sure to be leaving behind bruises. More than anything Jason wished his hands were untied, that he could reach back and twist his hand in Bruce's hair, hold onto his hips and pull him forward against him. More than anything Jason wished Bruce would just bend him over and push that thick cock he was rubbing against him inside, spilt him in two and fuck Jason until he couldn't think of a thing at all anymore, so full that all he could think of was Bruce's cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Suddenly Bruce wasn't touching him at all, stepping back as he pulled himself away with a rough sound. Jason stumbled where he stood, locking his knees to keep standing without the solid weight of Bruce pressed up behind him. Panting Jason turned around, taking in the obscene picture Bruce painted just by standing there. His cock was red and thick where it jutted out of his pants, straining up along his stomach and oozing from the tip. His face was flushed, panting roughly, eyes screaming out at Jason from where he stood with a look of panicked desperation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You gonna fuck me B?" Jason asked as he stepped forward, feeling his cock ache with each step he took._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bruce closed his eyes and shook his head, hands trembling clenched into fists at his side. Not one to miss an opportunity Jason dropped down to his knees in front of him again, wasting no time before leaning in and licking his way up Bruce's cock, tasting his sweat and desire, the undeniable taste of a man. A hand shot down to grab his hair and twisted just as Jason leaned up to reach the head, closing his mouth around it and sucking, moaning all the while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jason knew any moment Bruce would pull him off and worked his mouth down around Bruce's cock desperately, feeling the head brush against the back of his throat and swallowing against it, unable to hold back his needy moan. The sound was muffled by Bruce's cock and that only made Jason's cock ache all the more, the new feeling of emptiness inside of him quickly becoming impossible to ignore. It felt like he needed Bruce to fuck him more than he'd ever needed anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Jay," Bruce groaned from above him as he gripped his hair tighter, the sound of his name spilling from Bruce's lips while his own were wrapped around Bruce's cock setting off something inside of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jason sucked harder, running his tongue up the underside before swirling it around the head. Bruce's cock was pulsing in his mouth now and Jason swallowed against it, already feeling his jaw begin to ache in the best way. Jason looked up for the first time and met Bruce's eye, moaning around his cock at the way he was looking at him now. Bruce's other hand went to his jaw before joining the other in his hair, gripping it before he thrust inside. Jason gagged around him, moaning when Bruce's cock pressed against the back of his throat before pulling back until just the head was inside. Jason sucked at it desperately, tears burning at his eyes as Bruce pushed back inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A haze came over Jason as his mouth was fucked, lost in the feeling of the weight of Bruce's cock along his tongue, the wet sound of moving into him. His cock ached, desperation twisting up his insides, wanting Bruce to come down his throat so badly he couldn't stand it. One of Bruce's hands moved from his hair to run a finger along where Jason's lips were wrapped around his cock. Jason felt himself start to drool around it, light headed from the lack of air, shifting his hips pointlessly against the air in search of friction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bruce pulled out and Jason gasped for breath, coughing against his sore throat. He tried to lean back in but Bruce held his head in place, refusing to let him take him into his mouth again. "Bruce, come on," Jason pressed, his voice raw and fucked out, "Let me do this."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bruce's expression turned pinched and strained. "You don't really want to, it's just the toxin."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Is that what you think?" Jason breathed out, unable to tear his eyes away from Bruce's cock still so close to his mouth, "I've always wanted this B."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bruce's hand tightened in his hair as a rough sound fell out of him. "No, you–"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I remember before I died I snuck down to the cave one night after you patrolled by yourself. I don't even remember why now, I wanted to prove a point to you I think, that you were a fool for going without me." Some distant point inside of him was screaming at him to stop talking, that he was letting everything he never wanted Bruce to know spill out of him, but this was his only chance. Jason knew Bruce would never let them be together like this again. "You were in a shower when I came down, fucking your own fist. I stood there for so long I have no idea how you didn't see me, I rubbed myself raw that night thinking about it, about how much I wished you would–"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bruce roughly pulled him up, Jason's feet hardly on the ground before Bruce was leaning in and claiming his mouth in a kiss that felt too rough to be called one. Bruce pressed his tongue inside right away as his hand came up to hold Jason's jaw, pressing them together from chest to knee. Jason's arms strained against his back, the feeling of Bruce's cock along his own better than anything he'd felt tonight so far. Bruce bit at his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth, his other hand moving to Jason's hip before sliding around and gripping his bare ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jason could hardly breathe he was so close to everything his body was screaming out for, hardly able to keep up when Bruce suddenly started to push them back, not stopping until Jason felt the table pressed against him again. Bruce licked into his mouth one more time before pulling away with a wet sound, panting against his burning lips. For a moment Bruce did nothing, too close for Jason to get any read on his expression before Bruce spun him around, bending him over the table until his chest was pressed against the cool metal, ass held up by Bruce's hands on his hips pulling his back into an arch. His arms ached against the binds on his wrists, shoulders straining._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was the sound of a zipper behind him, something solid hitting the floor followed by the sound of fabric a moment later. Something was set on the table next to him and Jason finally caught his breath enough to turn his head, seeing a small nondescript bottle. Jason turned his head, the sight waiting for him pulling a moan from deep in his chest as he pressed himself back into Bruce's grip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bruce's shirt was gone, the wide expanse of his chest all Jason could see, his thick muscled shoulders, the sweat dripping down between his pecs, the way the muscles low on his stomach clenched with each breath he took, leading down to his hard staining cock, pressed back up against it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"God," Jason said as his throat dried up, aching deep inside with a need like nothing he'd ever felt before, "Please say you're gonna fuck me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bruce being Bruce he didn't say a word, just reached forward and pressed his hand along the back of Jason's neck, turning his face down against the cold metal. Before Jason could react at all the hand was gone, and then he felt his pants roughly pulled down to just above his knees as Bruce's hands gripped along his inner thighs and pulled them apart as far as they could go with his pants still wrapped around them. Bruce ran his hands up and up and up, running his thumb along the crease where Jasons thigh met his ass before he had a cheek in each hand and spread him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________" _Bruce _," Jason choked out, trembling all over, unable to believe this was finally actually happening, that it was Bruce popping open the bottle behind him before pressing a wet finger against his rim.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bruce ran a finger along his crease, trailing his hand down to cup Jason's balls and squeezing. Jason pressed his face against the metal, burning all over as another rough sound came out of him. Bruce's wet fingers moved back up to grip his ass and spread it, groaning when Jason pushed back into it. There was the dull sound of something hitting the floor and then Jason felt Bruce's breath against him, hardly able to suck in a breath before Bruce's face was pressed against his spread ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hey, don't–" but then Bruce's mouth closed around him and Jason couldn't form words anymore, a close to wounded sound all but torn from his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bruce sucked at his rim before he opened his mouth wide and ran his tongue along Jason's crease, tightening his grip when Jason shook against him. When his tongue pressed inside Jason gasped for breath he couldn't seem to find, cock jerking against his stomach where it hung heavy and aching. Bruce widened his tongue inside of him just as he sucked at the rim, pressing it in even deeper before pulling it back out, sucking at the rim before starting all over again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Each time his tongue pressed inside Jason felt his body give more and more, until Bruce had no more to give him, his tongue buried inside of him as deeply as it could be. The hot wet sound of Bruce's tongue fucking into him filling the air around them, leaving Jason's thighs trembling as he couldn't help but clench around the feeling. It was so close to what he wanted Jason could hardly stand it, pleasure brushing up against what he was aching for and never getting any closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________One of Bruce's hands dropped from his ass as the other pulled at him even harder, his finger was running along where his tongue was licking into Jason's ass. Bruce curled his tongue inside him one last time before he pulled it out, leaving Jason empty for hardly a moment before he was pressing his finger in. His fingers were as thick as every other part of him and Jason clench against it inside him, desperate to feel each curve of his knuckle, every shift of it inside of him. It was so much longer than his tongue and Bruce didn't give him a chance to adjust, just kept pressing it inside until Jason could feel the rest of his curled fingers pressed against his ass. Bruce pushed his finger in slowly, curling it as he rubbed against Jason's insides before he dragged it back out again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Come on Bruce," Jason said after a moment, already desperate for more, knowing he needed so much more than a finger if Bruce was really going to fuck him, "I'm not gonna break."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The slap against his ass caught him completely off guard and Jason let out something like a shout, the sound falling off into a moan when Bruce did it again just as he thrust his finger back inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Still so impatient," Bruce said in a hard voice, moving his finger at an even slower pace, "I taught you better than that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You gonna teach me now B?" Jason twisted against Bruce's hold on him, clenching down on the finger inside of him. Just hearing Bruce say anything at all felt almost too good, so hearing him talk like this was more than Jason knew how to deal with. "Is Batman gonna punish me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Another rough smack, this one where his thigh met his ass. Bruce pressed another finger in alongside the first, just like before giving Jason no time at all to adjust to the change before he was pressing them in as deeply as they would go. Jason turned his face against the cold metal table and moaned, clenching around Bruce's fingers even though it ached. They already felt so thick inside of him, pressed deeper than Jason's own could ever reach alone. Pleasure was racing across the whole of him, tingling up his feet, burning along his back, ringing against his ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When Bruce curled his fingers as he dragged them out Jason made an almost wounded sound, eyes burning as he pulled uselessly at the ties around his wrists._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You couldn't handle me punishing you," Bruce said before slapping his ass again, the vibrations of it along Jason's body like pleasure dancing across his skin, feeling every inch of Bruce's fingers inside of him all the more. Bruce pulled his fingers all the way out before three were pressed against Jason's rim, wetter than they were before. "Be good for me, and then I won't have to."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jason didn't know if it was Bruce's words or the three fingers pressing inside of him but before he could even register the build up of the feeling he was coming again, cock throbbing and shooting out onto the floor without ever being touched at all. The pleasure eased something inside of him and suddenly Bruce's fingers which had barely been pressed into him were sliding all the way inside, spreading him wide and reaching deeper into Jason than anything had before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"That's it," Bruce breathed out as his fingers started to work into Jason at the same slow pace he'd set before, "Just let me take care of you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jason could hardly breathe he felt so much, cock still pulsing weakly as Bruce's fingers worked their way into him again and again, Bruce's words more than he ever could have prepared himself for. He ached where he was wrapped around Bruce's fingers, the crawling need inside of him wanting them harder, deeper, for Bruce to take everything from him and never stop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bruce spread his three fingers as he dragged them out and Jason whined against the table, arching his ass back into Bruce's touch. His hands were desperate to grab onto _something _and clenched uselessly into fists behind his back. Bruce was driving his fingers into him even harder now and Jason couldn't stand it, wanted Bruce's cock buried inside of him more than he'd ever wanted anything. He could feel that this would never end if he didn't get it, the only real relief his body craved Bruce's thick cock forcing its way inside of him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jason opened his mouth to speak and like Bruce sensed it he slapped across his ass again, causing Jason to clench around all three fingers pushed so deep inside of him, his cock jerking painfully at the feeling. Bruce ran his hand almost soothingly across the raw skin of Jason's ass as he curled his fingers, tears gathering against Jason's eyes which he knew he had no hope of hiding. The feeling was just so much, so much bigger than anything he'd ever felt before, like there was no beginning or end of it inside of him, like Jason just existed to feel this pleasure with Bruce._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bruce pulled his fingers out and Jason made a broken sound, suddenly so empty a tear fell from his eye. The need inside of him was screaming and Jason shook all over, trying to remember how to get his mouth to form words. The wet sound of Bruce slicking up his cock met his ears and Jason bit roughly at his bottom lip, trying to spread his legs wider, arch his back deeper. Bruce's cock pressed against him then, fucking along his crease before the fat head pressed against Jason's rim. Jason could feel how slick Bruce was, precome oozing out against his hole. Both of Bruce's hands moved back to his ass, gripping him and pulling him apart as the head of his cock started to press inside, so much bigger than his fingers had been._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jason was left gasping against the table, the stretch of Bruce slowly filling him up more intense than anything he'd felt before. Bent over like this he couldn't see how much of Bruce's cock he'd taken, only knowing that it seemed to never end, carving it's way inside of him in a long burning stretch that Jason couldn't breathe around. Just when it felt like there couldn't possibly be anymore of his cock left Bruce grunted, his hands going even tighter as he pressed in faster and deeper all at once. His cock was so thick Jason choked on his next breath, burning all over inside, so deliriously satisfied it felt close to terrifying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"That's it," Bruce sighed out, running a hand up Jason's side and pushing up beneath his shirt to touch bare skin, "Just relax Jay, I know you can take me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bruce's words were like fire across his skin, leaving Jason aching to do exactly that. Bruce pulled back the smallest bit, the drag of it pulling a gasp from deep in Jason's chest before pressing back inside, somehow even deeper than before. Bruce started the same punishing rhythm that he'd sent before with his fingers, dragging his cock out slowly before pressing it back inside, deeper and deeper each time he thrust in. On the next thrust Bruce's cock brushed against a soft point inside of him that had stars dancing across Jason's eyes, turning close to boneless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The next thrust came harder, faster as Bruce moaned behind him, both of his hands moving to Jason's hips as he pulled him back against his cock. His balls were slapping against Jason's ass, the entirety of his cock now buried inside of him completely with each thrust. Jason had never felt so full in his life, the impossible need inside of him finally screaming out that _this _was what he'd been waiting for, had been aching for the entire night.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bruce pulled back out with a rough sound before thrusting back in deep, his slow steady thrusts gone. Each time he fucked into him Jason's whole body jerked against the table, the sound of it hard and wet, his balls slapping against Jason's ass each time he buried himself inside. Bruce felt so impossibly big inside of him, Jason constantly spasming around him, like his body was in shock that he was actually taking him like this. Bruce pulled him back roughly, pulling Jason's ass higher in the air and changing the angle so he slipped in even deeper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jason couldn't catch his breath, unable to stop the now constant stream of moans and whines falling out of him as Bruce took him apart. He wished he could see Bruce like this, touch him, watch his face as he fucked him, but Jason couldn't even find the strength to turn his head on the table. All he could do was lay there and take it as Bruce took him, fucked him so hard that Jason knew he would never really feel it with anyone else again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Please," he somehow managed to beg, not even sure what he was pleading for, "Bruce please."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Bruce grabbed into his wrists, pulling hard enough that Jason's chest left the table for a moment before suddenly the tie around them snapped, his arms falling uselessly at his sides. Just as Jason started to try and move them Bruce pulled out, a rough sound coming out of them both before Bruce's hands were on his hips and flipped him. Jason's back hit the table with a loud sound, another gasp falling out of him as his head fell back against the table. Bruce's hands grabbed onto his thighs and pushed them apart, stepping between them as Jason finally raised his head to look at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"Fuck _," Jason breathed out without realizing, his cock jerking along his stomach at the sight before him. Bruce's wide sweat slicked chest, the straining muscles on his arms, his blown out eyes, the hand he had wrapped around his cock, pumping it slowly as he looked down on Jason, oozing from the head down onto his thick fingers_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ______

________________Bruce pushed one of Jason's thighs up along his chest as his cock pressed against him again, pressing back inside before Jason had time to breathe. Everything felt like so much _more _like this, the stretch of Bruce filling him up again even greater, the desire burning out all over him more than he could take like this. There was no escape from how Bruce was watching him, the dazed hungry look in his eyes as he looked down at where his cock was stretching Jason open. Jason clenched around him just to watch Bruce's face fracture for a moment, the way his eyes fluttered as he bit roughly at his bottom lip, thrusting into him even harder. Bruce grabbed his other thigh and pushed them both up against his chest, bottoming out inside of him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Look at you," Bruce murmured, one hand dropping from Jason's thigh to reach down between them, running a finger along where Jason's rim was fluttering around his cock, "You take it so well, I knew you could Jay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Jason gasped, cock pulsing almost painfully between them at Bruce's words alone. They were too much, all of this was. There was no escaping who was fucking him like this, no escape from how desperately turned on he was because it was Bruce fucking him, touching him, saying those things that left Jason shivering and ever hotter to the touch. Bruce was still just looking at him, cock so deep inside of him and pressed up against the spot that left Jason aching, unmoving. Jason twisted beneath him as he clenched around Bruce's cock, but still he didn't move._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"So desperate," Bruce said just before he finally pulled out and thrust back in, even harder than before, leaving no point inside of him untouched, "Does it feel that good?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________All Jason could manage was a nod, completely overwhelmed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Come on Jason, you couldn't stop talking before. Tell me how good my cock feels." Bruce leaned forward, bracing his arms along the table next to Jason's head, suddenly close enough to kiss. "Tell me how much you like getting fucked by Batman."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Bruce pressed against him like this changed the angle of his cock inside of him, no longer brushing against that spot inside Jason that had him seeing stars but grinding against it, pulling a rough sound from him as fresh tears burning at his eyes. "Bruce," Jason groaned, the name practically torn out of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Tell me," Bruce said again just as his hips snapped forward, tilling his head down before biting at Jason's neck, sucking the skin just below his jaw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Jason suddenly remembered his arms were free and brought them up around Bruce's shoulders, running his hands along the clenching muscles of his back, feeling them shift and tense each time Bruce thrust forward. Bruce bit him just as his hips snapped forward again, balls slapping against Jason's ass and suddenly the words were spilling out of him. "So good," Jason gasped, "You feel so good inside me, filling me up. I never want it to stop, please don't stop, I've wanted this for so long B, please don't stop, please don't stop, _please _–"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Bruce's mouth was on his again, his tongue thrusting into Jason's mouth in time with his cock. Jason moved a hand into Bruce's hair and pulled, back aching off the table against the punishing pace Bruce set. Jason shifted his legs and wrapped them around Bruce, desperate for every part of them to be touching, for Bruce to never pull out again. Jason hadn't known someone could make him feel like this, claimed and taken apart, and the fact that it was Bruce made it all the more unbelievable. Bruce who was fucking him, Bruce who was sucking on his bottom lip, Bruce who was moaning into his mouth, and it was all for him. Bruce was shaking apart on top of him, and it was because of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Bruce pulled his mouth away with a wet sound, leaning up and braced on his arms as he thrust inside. Jason's head fall back against the table, words spilling out of him again as pleasure filled him up, begging Bruce to fuck him harder, to never stop, until finally it was just Bruce's name, over and over and over again, completely lost to it. And all the whole time Bruce just kept taking him apart, his cock a burning line of heat inside of Jason that refused to be ignored, refused to let him think of anything besides the fact that it was _Bruce _stretching him open and fucking him deep, that it was _Bruce _moaning on top of him, getting closer and closer to the edge._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"You gonna come B?" Jason gasped out, head twisting along the cold metal table. Bruce grunted before pulling himself back to his full height, dragging Jason along the table until his ass was just on the edge, his legs falling back against his chest. Then Bruce moved a hand down to Jason's cock, hard and leaking against his stomach and wrapped his hand around it. His hand dragged up as his cock thrust in deep and Jason shook all over, pleasure turning to pain where Bruce's hand held his cock. "It's too much, god B I can't again, I can't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Yes you can." Bruce squeezed harder, rolling his hips inside on him now and hardly pulling out, pressing against the spot inside of him constantly that left Jason feeling like he was moments away from splitting in two. "Come on Jay, be good for me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jason bit his bottom lip, the high pitched whine he was trying to hold back escaping him all the same. There was no way he could get off again but against all reason the pleasure was mounting inside of him, pulsing out from where Bruce was stretching him open, burning up the line of his cock and out until every bit of him felt just on the edge, until Jason was making a close to keening noise, begging Bruce again, like he didn't know how to stop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Suddenly Bruce pulled all the way out before thrusting back inside, the sudden flash of pain against the endless waves of pleasure pushing Jason over the edge before he was ready for it. Nasom clenched around Bruce's cock even though it was too much, still desperate in a way he couldn't describe. Bruce's hand twisted around his pulsing cock, working him until Jason was jerking against the feeling, skin oversensitive and raw before finally moving his hand back to Jason's hip. His other hand joined it and then Bruce's thrusts finally started to lose their rhythm, Jason laying beneath him in a daze from his orgasm as he watched Bruce begin to come apart on top of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"That's right B," Jason gasped, each time Bruce pushed inside sending sparks of painful pleasure across his skin, his cock still jerking weakly between them, "Let go."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Bruce moaned, the wet sound of him fucking into him hard and deep the only other thing Jason could hear, clenching around his cock just to hear another moan pulled from deep in Bruce's chest. The hands on his hip turned bruising just as Bruce buried himself as deep inside as he could be, pulling Jason's hips even harder against him as he stilled inside of him. Jason felt Bruce's cock begin to jerk, heat spilling deep within him and he shook all over, clenching around Bruce as a moan he wasn't ready for fell out of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Bruce pulled his cock out until just the head was inside, painting Jason's inside with his come before thrusting back in deep, the sound of it wet and dirty as a broken moan fell from Jason's lips. Bruce kept fucking him until Jason couldn't take it anymore, shaking beneath him, feeling Bruce's come leaking out around his cock that was still pressed so deeply inside of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________" _Bruce, _" Jason gasped, raw inside and aching all over, " _I can't, it's too much. _"_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________But Bruce didn't even respond with words, he just fucked Jason harder, pulled his hips up even higher off of the table as he used Jason's body as he saw fit. All Jason could hear were his own desperate gasps for breath, the wet hot sound of Bruce's cock refusing to be done fucking him, the deep moans crawling out of Bruce's chest that slowly sounded like he was falling apart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Then Jason started to feel something that couldn't be real, a sensation so impossible he could only seem to clench down against it in a desperate attempt to make it not so. Bruce let out his loudest moan of the night, needy and deep. On his next thrust Jason could only half hold back a sob, his cock slowly starting to fill again against the impossible feeling taking him apart inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________It shouldn't have been possible, but neither were so many of the things that had happened between them tonight, it was just this somehow this felt more impossible than all the rest. The longer the feeling went on the more Jason knew that he couldn't deny it; Bruce's cock was growing bigger inside of him, stretching Jason past anything he'd ever dreamed possible. Each trust of his cock back inside left Jason choking on his breath, sparks of pain sprinkled with pleasure spreading out over all of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Bruce was rolling his hips against him now, hardly pulling out as he worked Jason's body along his cock with his hands holding his hips. Jason was stretched so tightly around Bruce's cock that through the haze of his own thoughts he had to wonder if Bruce even could pull out or if they were just stuck together like this, Bruce left to fuck up until there was nothing of them left. Jason clenched around Bruce again even though it hurt, just to feel the dizzying burn of it, to take in the sight of Bruce close to drunk with pleasure on top of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________When Bruce started to come again it was a slow thing, a low grown falling out of him as heat started to fill up Jason deep inside. Bruce's cock was pulsing inside of him like it never had before, filling Jason with wave after wave of his come, hot and wet and coating him everywhere. Jason felt so warm with it, Bruce's thick cock pressing him full of his come and leaving Jason curling into the feeling. His half hard cock was pulsing weakly along his thigh, beyond spent but still burning with pleasure all over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________When Bruce's cock finally started to soften inside of him Jason couldn't help the way he gasped as come started to ooze out of him and drip down along Bruce's cock. For a moment they both just tried to catch their breath, overwhelmed and somewhere past exhausted. Jason couldn't help his grimace when Bruce pulled out with a wet sound, so empty all at once it felt like too big of a change for his mind to comprehend for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Bruce fell forward against him, heavy and grounding pressed along Jason's chest as he turned his face into Jason's neck, whispering Jason's name almost reverently, like he felt just the same, like he couldn't actually believe it was Jason laid out beneath him either. Jason brought a hand up to Bruce's hair and stroked it, the other coming up to wrap around his shoulders, as close to comforting as he knew how to be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Jay," Bruce whispered against his neck again, with a vulnerable quality to his voice that Jason had never heard before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Jason just made a low sound in response, feeling himself begin to drift off, suddenly so exhausted he couldn't even keep his eyes open. Distantly he knew he should have been worried, but all Jason could feel was safe and wanted as sleep pulled him under, Bruce a constant steady weight on top of him, clinging to him still as they both drifted off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
